El lado más sórdido
by Alma Escarlata
Summary: Ese es el lado que Sasuke y Naruto muestran al mundo. Son egoístas, sexuales, crueles, viciosos y están rotos. Algunos son solo espectadores, pero Sakura es de las que saltan a la acción. Es su desenfado lo que ha hecho que algunas personas que comparten su misma fe piensen mal de ella. Negro y blanco no existen. Solo miles de matices de gris.
1. Malditas Travesuras

- Vamos, voy a masturbarte en esa iglesia.

No era algo que me pareciera extraordinariamente excitante, pero él siempre estaba tan empecinado en embarcarse en esas aventuras raras que solo terminaban estallando en la cara de las demás personas. Nunca mejor dicho en este caso, sobre todo, si es que alguno de los feligreses tenía la mala suerte de estar sentado a nuestro lado.

Camino cansinamente detrás de él, con esta estúpida camisa a cuadros cubriendo mis tatuajes, metida dentro del pantalón. El piercing en mi miembro roza de vez en cuando con la cremallera. Nunca llevo ropa interior. Me he acostumbrado a andar libre por la vida… mostrando mi pene a quien quiera verlo.

- Esto va a ser divertido.- Claro. Jugar a ser buenos cristianos es divertido. Jugar a ser quienes no somos es siempre divertido.

Se atreve a darle la mano a uno de los que esperan en la puerta como anfitriones. Le sonríe, se da vuelta y palmotea la espalda del otro tipo en traje. Es increíble lo bien que logra personificar su papel… aunque, quizá, lo increíble sería que no pudiese hacerlo; tiene demasiada experiencia fingiendo como para ir a fallar ahora. Yo meto mis manos en los bolsillos y asiento con la cabeza, sin poder sacar este gesto huraño de mi semblante. Desvío rápidamente la mirada y paso haciendo caso omiso a la mano extendida que espera ser saludada.

- Vas a hacer que nos descubran.- Me susurra ya adentro, buscando un lugar libre.

- ¿Y crees que esto nos haría pasar más inadvertidos?- Repongo, mostrándole la tinta negra grabada en mis nudillos.

- "Puta tu mamá".- Lee, divertido.- ¿Así que de ella lo heredaste? ¿eh?

- Hmp.- Como si pudiera negarlo.- Ahí hay un sitio.- Señalo escuetamente con la mandíbula una de las bancas del fondo del salón.- Sacúdemela rápido que no quiero desperdiciar aquí todo mi día.

- A sus órdenes, mi comandante.

Se coloca en pose militar y, luego de hacer el tonto por un rato, me escolta hasta la banca. Aún no sé porque lo sigo en este tipo de cosas. Es algo que se da espontáneamente. De repente ve algo y se le ocurre una travesura. Es un niño en tantas formas. Aunque esté marcado y desteñido, no está curtido. Su piel no está anillada por una serie imparable de hologramas mentales… yo nunca dejo mis problemas atrás, ni siquiera cuando estamos tan drogados como para poner a funcionar nuestras neuronas.

Me sentiría culpable si no fuera porque, en cada una de estos devotos rostros, veo a mi tío. Nadie sabe cómo es realmente uno por dentro. Yo no sé cómo son ellos y ellos no saben cómo soy yo. Me pongo una camisa cerrada hasta el cuello, oculto mis dedos manchados, me peino hacia atrás y cubro mis ojos vidriados con unos lentes botella: listo, soy uno de ellos.

El cierre de mi pantalón resbala mientras el dobe lanza furtivas miradas. Pero él no mira al resto como lo hago yo. Yo los miro y me pregunto si habrá algún pedófilo orándole a Dios. Si habrá alguien pidiendo perdón por engañar a su esposa o por abandonar a sus hijos, por abortar un feto indeseado al que jamás llamarán hijo. Yo juzgo todo lo que veo. Naruto solo se asegura de que nadie vaya a interrumpir su pequeña jugarreta.

- Ni siquiera en un lugar como este puedes dejar de ser un sopla penes.- Mi crítica le resbala.

- …dimos por nuestra hermana, la Pastora Tsunade, que padece desde hace cuatro días en el hospital. El Señor esté con ella. Sea su voluntad que su sierva retorne y se una de nuevo a su rebaño. Sea Él quien guíe sus paso…

- Cállate. Te lo creería si estuvieras fláccido.

Empieza a jalar, a apretar y a acariciar la punta de mi erección. No estoy seguro de en qué momento se me puso así de dura. Debe tener vida propia, porque yo sigo concentrado en aquella palabras: "Sea su voluntad que su sierva retorne y se una de nuevo a su rebaño." ¿Y si Él no quiere? Es más, ¿si quiere pero nuestro libre albedrío simple y llanamente nos lleva a hacer todo cuanto podemos por apartarnos de Él? ¿Qué ocurre si oran, y siguen orando, y no paran de orar, así como Naruto no para de agitar su mano en torno mío, y esa mujer, Tsunade, muere de todas formas? ¿Qué pasa si Naruto se esfuerza, durante todo el sermón, por hacer que me corra y yo, por órdenes superiores de mi cerebro, no me corro? ¿Es realista eso? ¿Puede pasar? ¿Se puede esquivar lo obvio?

- Agárramelo con más fuerza.- Le clavo las uñas desmaltadas en la rodilla.- Si me la vas a cascar, hazlo bien.

La presión hace que gruña un poco. A pesar de lo mucho que duele ser manipulado de esta manera, lo disfruto tanto como para sentir que al fin esas palabras de oración se van desvaneciendo de mi mente. El sacerdote, padre, pastor o engaña muchachos, sigue dando un sermón sobre lo mucho que sufre esa mujer en el hospital y de cómo Dios va a salvarla si siguen orando. Antes de que pueda empaparme de mis reflexiones, el dobe se agacha, quita mi mano de su rodilla y la pone en su nuca. Me vacío quedamente en su boca y engancha el piercing circular de su lengua con el redondo que tengo yo, en la punta del miembro. Jala un poco, me quejo un poco, y nadie más parece darse cuenta. Acaban de hacerme una paja en la Casa de Dios y ninguno de los asistentes se ha dado cuenta. Es entonces cuando escucho "Amén", todos alzan el rostro y veo la cara de mi tío en cada uno de ellos.

…

Quiero dejar en claro que no soy lo que mucha gente piensa. Y soy, después de todo, lo que estaban pensando. Me gusta salir a bailar y usar la misma ropa que el resto del mundo. Y eso está mal. Porque _es_ del mundo. Entonces digo: La televisión es del mundo. Fue creada, inventada por el ser humano; es el ser humano el que le da un uso. Las personas del mundo le dan el uso que el mundo quiere. Los cristianos le dan el uso que Dios quiere. ¿Hace esto buena o mala la televisión? Pues depende de la intención, de la persona. Yo salgo a bailar a una discoteca y me divierto, flirteo, beso si es que vale la pena; pero no tomo, no fumo, no me acuesto con nadie. ¿Soy mala cristiana por divertirme dentro de los límites de mi propia fe? No lo creo.

- Sí, lo sé. Los niños son rebeldes a esa edad. Pero uno, como padre, tiene que ser firme. Yo repasé con mi hija este versículo todas las noches hasta qu…

Escucho serenamente sin intervenir. Algunas personas aquí no son muy tolerantes. Y yo recuerdo muy bien que Jesús se juntaba con prostitutas y ladrones. Y no porque se le diera bien la juerga sino porque eran ellos, los pecadores, quienes más necesitaban de él. ¿Por qué más oramos hoy por la Pastora Tsunade? ¿Hemos orado por ella, tan vehementemente como hoy, cuando no estaba enferma?

- Debe haber sido difícil. Mi esposo y yo aún no nos decidimos…

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Multiplicaos y reproduciros!

Algunas personas aquí, como en otros lugares, son muy ignorantes. ¿Quiere decir, acaso, que está bien que una pareja, que apenas tiene para meterse un pedazo de pan a la boca, decida tener más bocas que alimentar y menos pedazos de pan que repartir? ¡Esos niños explotan como palomitas de maíz! Existe algo llamado control de la natalidad y estoy a favor. También existe algo llamado momento. ¿Por qué no se deciden tú y tu esposo? ¡Porque no es el momento adecuado! ¿Es tu relación lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Tienen los suficientes medios económicos? ¿Tienen tiempo y madurez mental como par…

- Discúlpenme, señoras, regreso en un momento.

Me despido. Es un alivio tener una excusa para poner un pie fuera de esta charla informal luego del sermón. Voy a darle la bienvenida a dos caras nuevas. Los veo al fondo. ¿Están perdidos?

…..

- Hola, hermanos. Es un gusto tenerlos aquí. Que Dios los bendiga.

No muy alta y con un largo vestido floreado, ceñido en la cintura. El escote en V no es profundo pero sus ojos son hondos, explorativos, inmensamente hambrientos de todo cuanto pueda conocer y tratar de entender. Tienen el color de una gema. Son joyas incrustadas en sus cuencas. Sasuke se queda hipnotizado, olvidando que buscaba la salida para concretar lo que Naruto empezó. Ya ni siquiera siente el frío tacto de la cremallera contra su piel. Está absorbido por esos ojos que le embeben el alma, la cruenta y tostada alma.

- Igualmente, herma…

- Dobe, basta.

Se conocen desde hace demasiados años como para no advertir las manifestaciones de energía del otro. Le gusta lo que ve. Es bonita, como él, pero no es para nada como él; y eso es lo que angustia al alto tipo de camisa a cuadros. Sasuke sabe que, aunque Naruto se ve inofensivo con su piel de bebé y sus hombros casi femeninos, su cabello rubio ensortijado y sus juguetones ojos azules, no es un tipo del que se pueda confiar. Él puede porque llevan tanto tiempo juntos que, de querer herirse el uno al otro, ya lo habrían hecho. Pero una nueva persona… sobre todo una como ella… de su clase… del tipo que te recibe abiertamente, con los brazos extendidos y el corazón dilatado, no es, de ninguna manera, alguien que debería estar cerca del Uzumaki… sobre todo porque, siempre cerca de Naruto, se encuentra él.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Pero qué…

- Mueve tu trasero.

- Siempre me arruinas…

- He dicho que muevas tu abusado trasero.

- Ya oí, ya oí; caray, te pones desesperante cuando estás caliente ¿sabes?

La extrañada joven curva las cejas y entrecierra los ojos, como si así pudiera entender algo más del desconcertante cuadro que acaba de dibujarse frente a ella.

- Oye, ¿la salida?- Espeta demandantemente, de un momento a otro.

- ¿No recuerdas por dónde viniste?

Se cruza de brazos. Las mangas cortas enmarcan un par de perfilados brazos nevados. Es bella.

- Niña, me he venido tantas veces que se me dificulta llevar la cuenta.- Ladra, malhumorado prontamente por la inmensa sonrisa de coquetería que su compañero le dirige a la chica.- ¿La salida?- Repite, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Pero, en vez de retroceder atemorizada, la dama se queda firme en su posición. Así de cerca, puede oler una mezcla dulzona de aromas. Distingue algo parecido al humo de cigarro y al de la yerba. La colonia mitiga su esencia pero su carácter deja al descubierto su particularidad.

- Los conduciré afuera, hermanos.- Emite, tranquilamente.

Naruto se revuelve los rizos y va saltando detrás de ella. Solo él sabe que esa gracilidad con la que se conduce es una burla total hacia todo lo que representa el lugar en el que están. Moisés se quitó los zapatos para pisar el terreno santo. Ellos tendrían que arrancarse la piel para poder hacer lo mismo.


	2. Si nos conocieran

La pañoleta le cubre todo el cabello. ¿Será sedoso y abundante? No puede ver sus cejas con ese trapo enmarcándole el rostro. Pero, admite, produce un bonito efecto; es como si su cara estuviera encuadrada, solo para que esos ojos verdosos sobresaltasen como dos profundas charcas.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

La chica no contesta y sigue caminando.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Llegan a un portón.

- Eres de hablar poco o nada, ¿eh?

Salen.

- ¿Estás soltera?

Allá está la reja.

- Tengan un buen día.

Se da la vuelta. El borde del vestido danza delicadamente con la brisa de la tarde. Antes de que Naruto pueda extender el brazo y alcanzar a tomar el hombro de la joven, Sasuke lo frena.

- Ya sabes cómo soy.- Le susurra al oído, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella pueda también escucharlo.- Si sigo esperando a que termines de jugar se me pondrán las pelotas azules.

- Aish ¡teme!- Se deshace del peso del hombre en su espalda.- Eres un acaparador.- Lo empuja juguetonamente hasta llegar a la acera sin prestar atención ya a la dama que, confusa, los observa irse.- La verdad, no tengo ganas de ir al trabajo cojeando, así que...

"¿Por qué sigues poniendo a este tipo de personas en mi camino?" Eran como sanguijuelas. Uno tras uno, se llevaban una parte fundamental de ella; algún día ya no quedaría nada. Lo habían hecho con su abuela, lo habían hecho con su padre y, algún día, lo harían también con ella. "El pastor dice que es una bendición pero yo no… yo…"

- … o te pones tú a cuatro o llamas a una de tus putas.

"Es una maldición. Nunca he querido esto y jamás estaré contenta con tenerlo." ¿Qué podía hacer para no sentirse absorbida y abismalmente succionada? Era su alma la que dejaba un trozo de sí en cada una de esas travesías. Tenía un don, según Jiraiya, una bendición que no había sido puesta ahí para ser ignorada: ella los encontraba o estas personas acudían. Y era tan impulsiva… ¿por qué no podía limitarse a pedir ayuda a otros, a ceder la responsabilidad? ¿Por qué tenía que involucrarse tanto, empaparse del dolor ajeno y dar tanto de sí?

- Lo hablaremos en el auto.

- No vas a convencerme, dattebayo.

- Tch, el que necesita convencerse soy yo.

El hombre de cabello negro se alborota los lacios mechones y los lleva de vuelta a su rostro. Se saca los lentes y los guarda en el bolsillo. Abre los dos primeros botones de su camisa y quita los extremos de forma que queden fuera de sus pantalones. Se sube las mangas hasta los codos. Tiene el pecho tatuado. El cuello tatuado. Los brazos cubiertos en tinta y formas extrañas sobresaliendo por debajo de su piel. Pero esto no es lo que le causa turbación. Es la irritación en sus ojos lo que la altera. Tiene las venas inflamadas. No puede verlas con toda esa pintura permanente coloreando sus extremidades, pero lo intuye fuertemente. Una voz en su cabeza le dice que, de nuevo, ha de tener que quebrantar su inocencia y ensuciarse con todo aquello que no ha conocido. "¿Por qué, Dios mío, sigues poniendo a esta gente en mi camino?"

…

Supongo que muchos me preguntarían cómo puedo hacer esto o permitir que otros me lo hagan. Es por eso que mantengo mucho de mi pasado en secreto. No menciono ciertas cosas bajo su nombre real. No llamo al "amor" amor. No llamo al "miedo" miedo. Borro mis lágrimas, doy vuelta al lápiz, dibujo una sonrisa y me dirijo así a empezar mi vida. Día tras día. A veces soy yo quien se pregunta cómo puedo hacer tantas cosas y permitir que otros me hagan tantas otras. No puedo ocultar mis secretos de mí mismo así que, en muchos aspectos, estoy mortalmente jodido.

- No quiero un bareback.

- Sabes que no me importa.

- Pero a mí sí.

No tenemos mucho espacio en el auto y suena como una maldita grúa cada vez que nos la montamos en él, pero sigue siendo el único sitio que tenemos para huir de los demás. Nadie puede saber nuestro paradero exacto y podemos ir a casi cualquier sitio. Se podría decir que vivimos más aquí dentro que en nuestro cuarto de motel.

- Me lo pongo yo.

- Como quieras.

De mala gana me rechaza y se sienta a desenrollar el envoltorio transparente sobre su… ah, bueno, a veces tampoco puedo llamar a "eso" por su propio nombre.

- ¿Llegaste a hacerlo?

- Quise.

Su tono arisco delata que no consiguió lo que buscaba. Eso me calma lo suficiente como para volver a apoyar los codos en el acolchado asiento y pegar la frente en el mismo. Hace unas semanas que se le dio por querer echarse polvos sin usar protección. No sé si es por egoísmo o empatía. No entiendo mucho de lo que le pasa, pero él me comunica mucho de lo que quiere. Intento darle lo que me pide, de proveerle aquello que desea… pero su último capricho me resulta imposible de consentir.

- No vuelvas a intentarlo.

- Claro.- Asiente, sin demasiado poder de convencimiento.- ¿Listo?

- Dame un momento.

Espera, algo poco habitual en él. Creo que, si alguien se tomase la molestia de conocerlo, podría ver lo considerado que es. Podrían ver en mí, también, lo bueno que soy. Verían que hay algo más en mí que burlas. Que hay algo más en él que violencia.

- …

Se queda en silencio, viéndome desde arriba, viendo como lucho por superar el estupor que se concentra en mi cabeza de forma súbita. Es algo que me ocurre de un momento a otro, haga lo que haga, esté donde esté. Todo puede ser un disparador de mis nervios. El sexo, más que nada, dispara hasta el cielo mi nivel de estrés. Sus dedos, afianzados a los lados de mis muslos, son casi imperceptibles. Hace un rato los sentí ablandando mi interior, raspando mi cavidad más íntima, preparándome para hacerme sentir tan bien. Solo debo pensar en que es él. Pensar en eso. Que es un amigo, alguien en quien he confiado durante demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no te volteas?

- No puedo.

Antes podía.

- Déjame estar cerca de ti.

Se recuesta sobre mi espalda. Tengo miedo… pero yo nunca llamo por su nombre a esas cosas. Quiero dejarme invadir por el hecho de que es él y no otra persona. Que es él y que puedo verlo, tocarlo y detener todo cuanto no quiera en el momento en que quiera.

- Ya sabes cómo soy…

Sé tantas cosas. Lo repite siempre… tal vez porque le gusta el que alguien lo conozca en verdad. Pasa sus manos hacia mi vientre, evitando tocar mi… y siento su sudor resbalando por mi mejilla. Su cara se pega a la mía, cierro mis ojos y trato de impregnarme de Sasuke. Entra lentamente y es terapéutico. La lentitud con la que lo hace no se asemeja para nada a la brutalidad de las embestidas con la que me atacaron hace dos meses. Entonces pienso que, si alguien se tomase la molestia de conocernos, podrían ver…

- Ah… ah…

… a dos hombres teniendo sexo.


	3. Todo lo incorrecto

- Va a venir Ino. ¿Te quedas o te vas?

- ¿No tuviste suficiente por hoy?

- No.- Sentencia.- ¿Te quedas o te vas?- Inquiere.

No es que no le guste mirar desde el sofá, es que no le gusta nada referente a Ino. De todas formas, un cuerpo es un cuerpo; vale la pena presenciar el espectáculo… aunque una de las protagonistas sea más una peste más que un ser viviente.

- No sé. ¿Qué quieres?

- Déjame el cuarto.

El rubio abandona lo que está haciendo y se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Dame media hora.

- ¿Media hora? ¿qué vas a hacer en media hora?

- Hmp, ¿quieres que te muestre todo lo que puedo hacer?

…

¡TOC TOC TOC!

Sale un hombre al pasillo a curiosear. Me ve y me sonríe nauseabundamente. Vuelvo a tocar. Poco a poco su sonrisa se alarga mientras sus ojos husmean mi persona.

¡TOC TOC TOC!

Sé que no encajo para nada en un basural como este. No debería estar aquí. No debería de traer en mi cartera todo lo que traigo. Es humillante. Siento que mi amor propio ha sido sustituido por una carcomida versión del amor que quiero creer que él siente por mí. Pero sus palabras son claras: _Trae lo de siempre. Ya sabes dónde guardar tu cartera_. No me roba y no me obliga. Soy yo quien cede a todas sus demandas. Soy yo quien cede ante él… soy yo quien, luego, se repugna.

- Ya voy.

Doy la espalda al tipo mirón del fondo. Menos mal que su cuarto está al final del pasillo y el de Sasuke en el inicio.

- Permiso.

Su compañero de cuarto abre y me hago a un lado. No nos hablamos. Al principio, creí que se debía a la incomodidad de haberme visto comprometedoramente con Sasuke. Luego, pensé que se debía a que yo invadía el reducido espacio personal del que gozaba en el lugar que llamaba su hogar. Finalmente, me di cuenta de que ninguna de esas cosas lo perturbaban. Un día, tratando de tener consideración con él, le ofrecí a Sasuke usar la habitación de hotel que había reservado para no fastidiar a Naruto… me miró con tanto desprecio que entendí que era yo quien le desagradaba.

Aún hoy me mira con desdén. Desdeña mis zapatos limpios y de suela roja. Mi bolso de cuero y mi vestido de seda. Las sombras de marca que coloco en mis ojos y el labial en mi boca. Ha estornudado más de una vez al oler mi perfume y se ha tapado la nariz como si apestara. Así es como acaba de irse.

- Pasa.

Hago caso. Me vuelvo hacia la puerta y la cierro. Apenas ocurre, su pecho se agrupa contra mi espalda y sus manos me toman de los brazos. Me aprieta y me hace sentir pequeña. Hace que desvaríe. Que deje de pensar claramente. Todo en él me deslumbra. Todo lo incorrecto que hay en él entra en mí.

…..

La imagen sigue muy fresca en su mente. Hombre alto de ojos oscuros y enrojecidos, cabello negro y muchos tatuajes. Hombre alto, rubio, ojos azules, cara angelical. ¿Nadie más los vio? Parece que no. Nadie ve nunca nada más allá de aquello que es completamente aparente. Solo algunos tienen la capacidad… o la maldición… de ver más allá de lo que querrían ver.

Ella querría ser como el resto. No sentirse responsable y obligada. Tiene una madre que se aferra a ella como a su lecho de tumba y un padre que ya descansa en ese lecho. Su sonrisa acogedora y sus ojos tiernos todavía brillan en ella cuando despierta en las mañanas y besa y desea los buenos días a su desgastada madre. Es una lástima que no solo le haya heredado los ojos y la sonrisa, sino también un legado que había terminado con su vida familiar.

Papá era amigo de todo el mundo. Tenía ese algo particular que hacía que la gente lo adorada instantáneamente. Era magnético. Pero, además de eso, era un hombre estupendo. Era bondadoso, carismático, atento, afectuoso, honesto, confiable. No iba a la iglesia tan seguido como su esposa, pero la alentaba a que siga yendo y a que llevase a su hija con ella.

_La fe es una cosa estupenda ¿sabes? Si crees que puedes, podrás. Puede que tengas todo en contra y que nadie más crea en ti, pero el solo hecho de que tú creas que es posible hace que las probabilidades cambien. Tal vez no estén a tu favor. Tal vez sigas en gran desventaja. Y es ahí cuando los milagros ocurren. Cuando todos creen que nada es posible y uno piensa lo contrario. Ese uno que piensa diferente es un milagro por sí mismo._

Y vaya que él era prueba viviente de eso. Él era diferente. A veces se apoyaba en el alféizar de la ventana y hacía gestos. Gesticulaba y murmuraba como si hablase enérgicamente con alguien. Todos los días se veía un poco más viejo, más adolorido, más cansado; pero ese era solo su cuerpo. Su espíritu era jovial y su mente era muy ágil. Pero era su corazón el músculo más poderoso que poseía.

- _¿Con quién hablas, papá?- _Era de madrugada.

- _Ah, perdona, cariño. ¿Te asusté?_

- _No, pero siempre hablas solo. ¿Estás loco?_

- _Un poco.- _Admite. Hace mímicas y pone caras graciosas. La niña se ríe. Ríe y él ve un gran pedazo de sí mismo en ella.- _Hablaba con Dios, linda._

- _¿Cómo? Si Dios solo atiende en la iglesia._

- _Oh, no, mi amor. Dios está en todas partes. Mira. Está aquí.- _Toca su pecho. Va a su corazón.- _Y aquí.- _Luego a su cabeza.- _En todo sitio._

- _Pero el Pastor dice que Dios está en la iglesia._

- _Desde luego, cariño. Pero no solo se encuentra ahí… es como un doctor. No está solo en la clínica atendiendo personas. También sale a la calle. Y si alguien se pone mal en la calle, es su obligación ayudarlo aunque no esté en una clínica._

- _¿Y cómo cobra?_

- _Bueno, Dios también tiene sus planes de financiamiento… _

Tenía una respuesta para todo. También se equivocaba, errar es humano, pero podía aceptar, disculparse y rectificar. Era el tipo de hombre que hacía que uno amase a la humanidad y a su Creador. Y también era el tipo de hombre que, al haber sido tan brutalmente barrido de la faz de la Tierra, hacía que uno odiase a la gente y se cuestionase porqué su Hacedor…

- Sakura…

La joven se levanta como si su cama estuviese en llamas y corre hacia el cuarto.

- Un vaso con agua, por favor.

Va presurosa. Sirve lo que le pide y se lo lleva. Una sensación de esplendor la sobrepasa cuando escucha a mamá decir gracias y retomar su siesta. ¿Es a eso a lo que había venido al mundo? Nunca se sentía más contenta que cuando era útil. Cuando servía. Y es que Jesús había sido el primer servidor, más nunca un sirviente. ¿Cómo podía no sentirse tan grandemente recompensada al sentir que estaba siguiendo los caminos que había trazado su Señor?

Pero dolía. Seguir esos caminos le astillaban los pies y sobrecargaban sus hombros con pesadas piedras. A veces la gente tomaba de ella más de lo que ella podía dar sin afectarse. Era como si le arrancasen pedazos de carne del cuerpo para poder alimentarse. Estaba dispuesta a darles de comer, pero no a costa de su propio cuerpo. Su padre había sido el ejemplo perfecto para comprender eso.

- ¡Cariño!

- Voy mamá.- Llega y se asoma por la puerta.- ¿Qué deseas?

- ¿Puedes ir a comprarme algún dulce? Se me ha antojado un chocolate.

- Claro.

Coge un par de monedas. Quizá se compre alguna chuchería ella también. Sale y mete las llaves a su bolsillo.


	4. Tocando el fondo

Si tan solo pudiera cerrar la boca y evitar dejar salir esa cantidad absurda de vulgaridades. Pero a él le encanta escucharla. Le complace en exceso oírla decir todo eso. No le importa la vergüenza con la que se viste luego ni la infelicidad que viene a ella casi al mismo tiempo que la algarabía del clímax.

- Ah, sí, dámelo todo… córrete dentro… lléname…

- Cállate.

Tal vez estaba equivocada. Él le tapa la boca y su mano se va encerrando más y más… clausurando los orificios por los cuales intenta respirar. El frenesí sexual se vuelve doloroso. Su nuca se aplasta contra el suelo duro y su nariz se comprime. No puede respirar.

- Ah… ah…- Bufa cada vez que profundiza más en ella.

Duele. Duele porque la penetra molesto. Como si estuviera apuñalándola. Como si en vez de tener un miembro tuviese un cuchillo y quisiera herirla hasta matarla.

- ¿Te gusta así? Puta.

Trata de resistirse porque el ambiente se vuelve nubloso. Porque está asustada y, más allá de arderle y arañarle la cavidad púbica con brutal libidinosidad, le está desgarrando el corazón. No puede abrir la boca y no puede respirar. Su mano es gigante, impidiéndole tan siquiera levantar la cabeza. Trata y él la empuja violentamente contra el concreto. Forcejea y él le aprieta las mejillas, la jala hacia arriba y la estampa contra el piso de nuevo.

- Puta… ah…- Llega al orgasmo dentro de ella y lo que sale de él le colma el vientre como si fuese cemento.

Se retira. De rodillas, aún con la mano sobre su rostro, poco a poco afloja la fuerza y se levanta. Se apoya en su cara para poder ponerse de pie. Libre de esa máscara de cinco dedos, ella da una bocanada inmensa de aire y tose por la abrupta intromisión de aire a sus pulmones. Siente que está chorreando por todos lados. Desde adentro hacia afuera.

- Hmp.

Está tiritando, tirada en el piso. Casi la ahoga. Sus pasos se dirigen hacia ella y el olor de un cigarro se difumina por el ambiente. La agarra de los hombros y logra sentarla. El estómago de la chica se revuelve. Su cabeza da vueltas. Su dermis se estremece y las lágrimas no cesan de caer.

La carga y lleva hacia el mueble. Se arrodilla junto a ella e, inexpresivo, intolerante, con el cuero de la cara completamente curtido, acerca el cigarrillo a sus ojos.

- No…- Suplica, presa del pánico que precede al encuentro con este ser que, cada vez, se convierte en algo menos conocido pero, tristemente, igual de querible.

- No voy a hacerlo.- Afirma, derramando algunas cenizas cerca de ella.- Pero quisiera.

Es suficiente. Jamás podrá enfrentarlo. Ni tan siquiera decirle no. No podrá decirle que lo ama o pedirle que deje de hacerse tanto daño. No podrá, algún día, convencerlo, ni rogándole como a veces le ruega, que no la lastime. Que la ame porque no amándola la mata cada día un poco. Cada vez, otro poco. En cada ocasión deja de ser ella un poco y otro poco y así ya no existirá más.

- Te llamaré.

Suelta, apenas la joven hace acopio de inverosímiles y temblorosas fuerzas y se levanta. Su ropa interior ha quedado en algún sitio pero no tiene tiempo de buscarla. Quiere huir antes de que él la convenza de quedarse y hacer más de lo que debería con él. De dejar que le haga algo peor… como terminar de dirigir ese cigarrillo a sus ojos azules y encenderle la iris. Siempre la convence de hacer más de lo que debería dejar que alguien le haga… más de lo que cualquier persona cuerda querría tan siquiera hacer. No debe darle tiempo. Recoge sus cosas ávidamente y se pasa un poco de papel higiénico por entre las piernas. Arde. Un rastro de sangre colorea el papel y sabe que acaba de tocar hondo.

- Ten.

Extiende sus bragas y ella las toma. Mira a sus ojos y ve algo que nunca ha visto. Es su reflejo. Maquillaje corrido y ojos llorando frenéticamente. Él ha absorbido casi todo lo que era y lo que es. Está sangrando y la parte trasera de su cabeza palpita. Casi la asfixia. Le está dejando dinero, el dinero de su fondo universitario y han tenido sexo. ¿Pensará él que le paga por hacerle esto? ¿Por qué ella misma se hace esto? ¿Por qué permite que la arruine y la consuma?

- Avísame cuando llegues a casa.- Oye que le dice tras cerrar la puerta.

"Como si te importara."

…..

- Su vuelto.

- Muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

- Gracias.

Sale de la tienda y el viento desacomoda su cabello. La gente suele mirarla con curiosidad por la extrañeza de sus facciones. Tiene ojos grandes y coloridos, piel muy pálida y labios rojizos. Su cabello es rosado. La pañoleta oculta los mechones cortos cuando va a la iglesia. Es difícil explicarle a los demás porqué lleva un peinado tan particular y porqué siempre hay un halo de intermitente tristeza en su fisonomía.

- ¿Aló?

- Sakura.

- Hola Ino, ¿có…

- Sakura, ayúdame, no estoy bien… por favor…

Llega a casa y respira varias veces para oxigenarse bien y que no se note que ha corrido con toda su alma. Entrega las compras a su madre y le dice que va a encontrarse con Ino en el centro comercial que está a cuadras de la casa. Le miente para que no sepa a qué va realmente. Pide perdón por comunicarse con tantas falsedades a tantas horas del día, pero se repite que a veces es lo único que se puede hacer; que mentir, aunque esté mal, a veces está bien. Cinco minutos después, aborda un taxi hacia la dirección que la Yamanaka le ha indicado.


	5. Tienen razón

La casa de Sakura es pequeña y simplona en comparación con el ostentoso dúplex en el que Ino y su familia viven. El barrio es menos glamoroso también y la gente se ve diferente.

- Má, Ino va a quedarse a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, hijita. No te olvides de ofrecerle un poco de leche fresca.

- Si mamá. ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, cariño, ve a atender a tu amiga. No te preocupes por mí. Voy a descansar.

La chica se inclina y deposita un beso lleno de amor en la frente de su progenitora. Su arrugada frente recibe el amoroso contacto y sus ojos maternales se cierran lentamente. Sakura observa su rostro apacible y se pregunta si algún día podrá estar de pie sin fatigarse. Su salud había empeorado desde que su padre había muerto. "Pero lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes. ¿Verdad?" Se infunde ánimo, cerrando la puerta del cuarto y dejando a su madre dormir tranquila.

Cruza el corto pasillo antes de llegar a la sala. Ino está sentada en uno de los muebles, regulando su respiración contrariada. Lo que le había contado había sido realmente horrible. Lamentaba en lo más profundo de su corazón de mujer que su amiga haya podido rebajarse a tal estado por un hombre. Un hombre que, por lo que había oído, no valía la pena en absoluto. Pero el corazón a veces quiere lo que más le daña.

- Tenemos leche de vaca. ¿Quieres?

La rubia y llorosa muchacha dice que sí a duras penas y su anfitriona se dirige a la estrecha cocina. Regresa con dos tazas humeantes de contenido blanquecino.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Por toda respuesta, la rubia se encoge de hombros.- No puedes simple y llanamente quedarte de brazos cruzados.- Declara, entregándole una taza.

- Tampoco puedo hacer nada…

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ino!- Susurra efusivamente, cuidando de no llamar la atención de la persona que descansa en la otra habitación.- Lo que te hizo clasifica como agresión sexual. Podrías denunciarlo.

- ¿Cómo voy a denunciarlo por violación si todo fue con consentimiento?

- Eres muy joven, mucho menor que él. Tiene… ¿cuántos…

- 27…

- ¡27!- Recalca.- Por Dios, 27. Y tú no tienes ni 18. Puedes denunciarlo. El tipo es manipulador. Ino, tienes que de…

- ¡No!- Se exalta, y la sensación de náuseas y vacío en su estómago se agiganta.- No puedo, no puedo…

- No tengas miedo.- Dice, dejando la taza a un lado y tomando a su amiga de los hombros.- ¿Te tiene amenazada?

- Sakura… tú no entiendes…

¿Cómo podría entenderlo? Eran completamente diferentes. Ella nunca había amado a un hombre. No como Ino. Ni siquiera como la mayoría de mujeres. Tenía ya 23 años y su corazón y su cuerpo seguían intactos. No había amado a nadie lo suficiente como para desear entregarse a él. A su cuidado. A su atención. ¿Qué podía saber Sakura de lo que pasaba? ¿Qué podía entender sobre amor y sacrificio?

- Tienes razón.- Sentencia, en un tono que hace que la Yamanaka suba la mirada y la confronte.- Yo no entiendo.- Consiente, severamente.- No entiendo cómo puedes aceptar que un tipo te use y te maltrate.- La rubia trata de deshacerse de las manos de la otra, que empiezan a pesar sobre ella tanto como sus palabras.- Que tome el dinero de tus padres para seguir drogándose, alimentando sus vicios y, quien sabe, consentir a una chica que le importe más que tú...

- Cállate, Sakura.- Masculla, sin suficientes fuerzas como para librarse del agarre.

- … no entiendo cómo puedes, prácticamente, pagarle por su "amor".- Desfigura sardónicamente la última palabra. Una palabra tan hermosa y tan grande, tan magnificente, que era imposible de acuñarse para describir lo que ese sujeto podría algún día llegar a sentir por alguien.- Aceptar que se venda a ti y no importarte pagarle lo que quiera…

- ¡Lo amo! ¡tú nunca has estado enamorada antes! ¡tú no entiendes!- Vocifera, desesperadamente.

- … pero, por sobre todo, no entiendo cómo puedes no amarte más a ti misma. Y a tu familia...- Continúa, manteniendo la calma.

- ¡Tú no entiendes!- Grita, sacudiendo el cuerpo de su firme amiga.- ¡Tú y tu corazón de oro y tu mamá perfecta! ¡Crees que todos podemos ser felices obedeciendo y que ser bueno es tan fácil!

- ... tampoco entiendo cómo puedes amar tanto a un sujeto que conoces hace tan poco. Y que ha hecho tan poco por ti.- Prosigue, ignorando las tentativas de Ino por agredirla y huir de la confrontación.- Al final del día, él no va a estar para ti. Hasta tus padres se van a ir ¿sabes?

- ¡Cállate!

- Y la única persona que te va a quedar vas a ser tú. Las relaciones terminan, los padres mueren, los amigos te abandonan… al final solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos.

- Cállate…- Solloza, convencida de no poder remover las manos de Sakura de sí, que ahora la envuelven y la abrazan para consolarla.

- Supongo que para mí es más fácil… asesinaron a mi papá, mi mamá está enferma… pero tengo a Dios… muchas personas no quieren creer en Él o lo odian y me juzgan constantemente… pero sí, para mí es más fácil. Es más fácil porque me apoyo en alguien que es mucho más que yo. Mucho más que todos. No me importa si los demás creen en Él. Yo creo en Él. Para mí… para mí es más fácil. Tienes razón- Concluye, mientras Ino llora abrazada a ella.

….

Echado en su cama, muy cerca del techo, cavila. Extiende el brazo y toca el cielo de su cuarto de hostal. Sus vellos blondos están erizados. Siente un frío frugal en todo el pellejo. Es incapaz de contagiarse de un poco del calor de Sasuke, que yace a su lado desnudo pero cálidamente abrigado por el ardor obtenido después del sexo. Era imposible decirle que no. El tipo era insistente. Y tenía con qué convencerlo.

No podía dormir. Tenía ganas de fumar. Nunca le había pasado. ¿Era esto a lo que llamaban adicción? Al menos servía para distraerlo un poco de lo que pasaba con su cuerpo. Cada día tenía un poco más de miedo. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, se evidenciarían las huellas de la enfermedad que había contraído. Para aumentar su desgracia, Sasuke creía que le hacía un favor al ofrecerse a compartir con él esa carga. Pero Naruto sabía que esa no era la razón por la que él quería infectarse. Sabía que, aunque ni siquiera el propio Uchiha fuera consciente de ello, su intención era la de autodestruirse. ¿Cuánto no lo había intentado? Pero plagas como el pelinegro y como sí mismo no eran fáciles de exterminar.

-FlashBack-

¡Toc Toc Toc!

- ¿Quién?

- Soy yo.

Le abre la puerta y pasa.

- ¿Olvidaste tus llaves?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? Vives aquí, dobe, ¿por qué tocas?

- No sabía si habías terminado o no de tirarte a Ino.

- Me has visto hacerlo antes, ¿qué importa?

Tenía razón. Incluso ellos mismos lo habían hecho antes… ¿por qué, estúpidamente, se volvía, de repente, algo pudoroso? No es como si fuese una cosa fuera de lo normal. Las chicas desfilaban por ese cuarto como si se tratase de la oficina de entrevistas de Brazzers.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Se encoge de hombros. Era difícil describirlo pero, últimamente, tener sexo no era lo mismo que antes. Era necesario. Necesitaba hacerlo. Casi con desesperación. Se había convertido en una actividad de primera necesidad en su borrascosa vida. Como comer. Solo que, al final, siempre terminaba con más hambre.

- Contigo es mejor.

- Oh, caray, me halagas teme.

- No me gusta tu tonito irónico.- Repone, echándose en la cama de abajo del camarote.

- No, no. De veras. Me siento malditamente halagado. Me sonrojas.

Alguien no estaba de buen humor.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

- En lo de Gaara.

Hacía algún tiempo que el rubio visitaba con frecuencia la zona de Gaara. Nadie sabía cómo se apellidaba ni cómo había llegado ahí, pero su palabra era la ley en ese lugar. Ni la policía se entrometía en sus asuntos. Tan desértico era el sitio que lo habían denominado Sabaku.

- Pensé que estábamos ahorrando. ¿Con qué pagaste?

Ahora, es Naruto quien se encoge de hombros. Sube con lentitud a la cama superior del catre.

- ¿No vas a bañarte?

- Tomé una ducha allá.- El armazón metálico de la litera cruje cuando el rubio se recuesta sobre el colchón.- ¿Quieres colocarte un poco?

Se moría de ganas por arrastrarlo fuera de cama y molerle los huesos a golpes. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo eso? Se suponía que había decidido dejarlo luego de lo último que le había pasado. Había jurado no volver a prostituirse. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? Podían vivir con el dinero que él ganaba del bar. Incluso le había ofrecido hablar con su jefe para que lo empleen. Por si eso no fuera poco, las chicas a veces les daban algo de plata. Eso bastaba para cubrir sus gastos y sus gustos.

- Hmp, bueno.- Farfulla, sin voluntad para vomitar lo que piensa.

Va a la mesa de noche por las jeringas y su inhalador. Encuentra el contenedor con el medicamento pero el dosificador no está. Ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar. Es obvio que él la tiene. Debe haber fumado con Gaara. Sube a la cama del Uzumaki con las cosas y lo encuentra preparando un par de piedras.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? Esa mierda te va a matar.

- Me voy a morir de todos modos.- Asegura, inspirando los vapores que se desprenden del crack.

Tenía razón.


	6. Amistad

- Cuando acabes…- Dice, abanicando el aroma mefítico con la mano.

- Sí, ya sé.- Responde el de ojos azules, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

No se comporta como el chico hiperactivo que normalmente es. Sigue igual de fastidioso que de costumbre, pero no de la misma manera alegre de siempre. "_Me voy a morir de todos modos._" Había dicho. ¿Era razón suficiente como para empezar a arrojar todo a la basura? Si esa era la forma en la que iba a pensar de ahora en adelante entonces ¿para qué seguir juntos? Si su amistad no iba a ser razón suficiente para tratar de conservar la efusiva e inocente alegría que lo caracterizaba entonces ¿qué hacían aún juntos? Si ya no iba a querer seguir braceando, así sea contra la corriente, pero a su lado entonces…

- Toma.

Naruto le quita el papel aluminio y la liga al inhalador y se lo alcanza. Sasuke se lo acerca a la nariz, a una distancia prudencial; si llegase a respirar ese humo podría tener un ataque de asma. El objeto está impregnado por el aroma corrosivo del crack. Se ha vuelto inútil.

- Ya no me sirve, dobe.

- Te compro otro lu…

- ¿Con qué plata?

- Estás malogrando mi subida, teme.

Era increíble. Se lo había llevado sin importarle que pudiese necesitarlo en algún momento. Podría haberlo necesitado… había fumado un cigarro luego de estar con Ino.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Cállate y date la vuelta.

- Sa-Sasuke, espera…

- ¿Ves esto?- Cuestiona, con el inhalador en la mano, dispuesto a regurgitar un poco de la molestia que se viene acumulando en su interior.- ¿Qué voy a hacer si me da un ataque?

- Da igual ¿no? Como si te importara.- Espeta, con el corazón sumamente acelerado y sudando en frío. El efecto del crack se sentía al instante. Jamás una droga le había hecho alcanzar el éxtasis tan rápidamente. Gaara estaba en lo cierto, no había nada mejor que una galleta.

- Me importa, usuratonkachi, porque tú sin mí no sobrevives.

Desliza la mano por dentro del pantalón. No lleva calzoncillos. Es extraño. A diferencia suya, Naruto siempre los llevaba. Decía que era más cómodo sentir que había algo ahí abajo que lo cubría, que lo protegía. Debía de haber dejado su ropa interior donde Gaara… el desgraciado marica se estaría matando a pajas ahora mismo con el pequeño trofeo.

- Suéltame.- Pero sus palabras contrastan con la expresión de su rostro, acalorada y arrasada por la libídine.

- Se te subió rápido ¿no?

El rubio gime y grita cuando, de manera súbita, Sasuke tira de su miembro. La excitación y el dolor lo confunden. Jala su erección hacia atrás, forzando a sus testículos a ir en la misma dirección.

- No vas a volver a consumir esa porquería.- Decreta, empujando la cabeza del otro contra la almohada.

Ante los silenciosos y tumultuosos quejidos, que realmente no comunican ni un sí ni un no, el Uchiha decide coaccionarlo retorciéndole la tercera pierna.

- ¡Y-ya! ¡Lo deja-dejaré!

- Júramelo, dobe.- Como si su mano fuera una llave inglesa, presiona y retuerce más.

- ¡Ah!- Gimotea, presa de sensaciones encontradas.- ¡T-te lo juro, dattebayo!

- Tampoco vuelvas a la zona de Gaara. No me interesa si te revuelvas con ese pendejo. Pero no lo hagas por el crack. ¿Oíste?

- ¡Ya déjame en paz!

Se levanta y logra empujarlo con el brazo. Ha eyaculado solo por el dolor.

- ¡No me prostituí por las piedras! Mierda, teme, mira mi cama.- Las sábanas se encuentran pegajosas. Y es tan difícil limpiar el colchón de arriba de la litera.- El tipo quería que le consiguiese una información y me pagó por ello.- Desprende las esquinas de las sábanas y empieza a jalarla para poder tirarla lejos.

- ¿Y el dinero?- Saca su peso de encima de la tela para que Naruto pueda quitarla.

- Me lo gasté.

Rebusca en una pequeña bolsa plástica negra, que traía en los bolsillos del pantalón cargo, y va vaciando su contenido uno por uno. Le muestra más piedras en un sobre, speed en una envoltura de papel, jeringas, y una pipa para fumar marihuana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas abrir tu farmacia o algo por el estilo?- Dice, tras miras las cosas y poniéndolas de vuelta a la bolsa.

- ¿No vas a…

- Después.

Pone una mano sobre su pecho y presiona levemente. El rubio se deja llevar por el tenue impulso y se echa.

- ¿Hiciste algo con Gaara?

- No…

- ¿Todavía sientes miedo?

Es fácil de deducir. Ambos se conocían el suficiente tiempo como para presentir lo que el otro sentía. Confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro. Solo por eso Naruto era capaz de soportar una intromisión a su espacio personal tan grande como la que Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¿No te asusta que él pueda lastimarte?- Indaga, desabotonándole apropiadamente los pantalones y deslizándolos hacia abajo.

- Él no es así.- Las sienes le palpitaban al mismo ritmo que el corazón. Levanta las caderas para facilitar la salida de su ropa.- También pasó algo malo con su hermana…- Le confía, subiendo los brazos para que el pelinegro pueda terminar de desvestirlo.

- ¿La información que quería…

- Tiene que ver con ella, sí.

Era ridículo que pudiese precipitarse a prestar sus servicios a otros pero que no pudiese poner de su parte para ayudarle a encontrar a la gente que le había hecho eso. Sasuke estaba convencido de que Naruto sabía quién le había agredido, pero que no estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca. Olvidar y tratar de seguir adelante. Esas eran las dos cosas en las que el rubio se enfocaba cuando la tormenta se desataba. Venganza y persecución. Esas eran, por otro lado, las dos cosas en las que el pelinegro se sumergía cuando lo peor sucedía.

- ¿Listo?- Pregunta, con la mano ubicada muy cerca del trasero de su amigo.

- Dame un momento.

Esa sensación de vulnerabilidad era difícil de superar cuando se hallaba tendido de espaldas o boca abajo. Era horrible cuando sentía que no podía mover las manos. Cuando sentía que le dolían las muñecas, como si aún estuviesen amarradas y presionadas, pálidas por la falta de circulación.

- ¿Quieres que te pajee de nuevo?

- ¿No puedes chupármela, mejor?

- Dobe, no abuses…

Un par de risas burlonas salen de la boca de cada uno. Es chistoso verse en esta situación. Se suponía que a Sasuke le gustaban solo las mujeres y que a Naruto le encantaba el sexo. Y, ahora, le toca al Uchiha tragarse su asco y al Uzumaki venirse sin llorar. ¿Qué tan amigos podían ser que hasta eran capaces de tratar de ayudarse de esta manera?

- ¿En serio… ejem…- Carraspea, volviendo a ser tan serio y parco como siempre.- ¿En serio quiere que te la…

- ¿Eh? No, no, solo era una broma, dattebayo.

Trata de verlo bien, aunque la luz de la lamparita de la mesa de noche no ayuda mucho. ¿Es vergüenza lo que ve en su rostro? No puede saberlo con exactitud. Aunque esos ojos negros reflejan algo que se parece mucho a la expresión que pone luego de llorar. Una cara que delata que ha hecho, o quiere hacer, algo que no le gusta pero que sabe que se siente, o se sentirá, bien.

- Haz solo lo que ibas a ser. Estoy listo.- Apoya la cabeza en la almohada pero, rápidamente, vuelve a levantarla, contrayendo automáticamente el fibroso abdomen.- Ponte el guante. No deberías tocarme sin protegerte. No vuelvas a tocarme sin protegerte. No es seguro para ti.

Bla, bla, bla. Se preocupaba demasiado. No tenía yagas en las manos ¿de qué forma podía contagiarlo?

- Está bien.- Consiente, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor.

El favor de seguir viviendo en un cuerpo superficialmente sano que no concordaba en absoluto con el estado enfermizo en que se encontraba su alma.

…Fin del FlashBack…

- ¿No vas a dormir?

- No puedo. ¿Te desperté?

Sasuke niega con la cabeza. La verdad es que él tampoco puede conciliar el sueño pese al agotamiento físico.. A veces, muy pocas veces, logra hacerlo pero, cuando más sumido está en su inconsciente, es cuando más vienen a él imágenes de un pasado que no anhela volver a revivir. No son pesadillas porque no despierta preso de pánico o angustiado. Solo es como si se abriera un gran álbum. Repleto de fotos que ha visto ya muchas veces. No causan ningún impacto en él. Las ha visto hasta el cansancio. Las anfetaminas ayudan a sacudirse de encima esa horrible monotonía que se instaura en su mente por las noches. Es preferible el insomnio.

La bolsa con la mercancía está en el suelo. El cansancio de su cuerpo debería de internarlo en el sueño pero la ansiedad no lo permite. Siente un antojo voraz en estos momentos. Realmente desea fumar un poco. Seguramente le ayudará a dormir. A combatir la depresión que parece apoderarse de él justo ahora. Pero no puede hacerlo con Sasuke en la habitación.

Baja de la litera saltando, en un arranque de hiperactividad. La idea de poder comerse una galleta le zumba en la oreja. ¿Cómo llevarse la bolsa sin que su compañero lo note? Apenas la toma, el plástico hace un ruido que, en el silencio nocturno, pareciera el crujir de un árbol cayendo. Con naturalidad, se acerca a la nevera destartalada. Deja la bolsa encima y abre el pequeño congelador. Lo inspecciona y encuentra la excusa idónea.

- ¿Te tomaste todas las gaseosas, teme?- Cuestiona, fingiendo hastío.

- Tsk…

- ¿No estás harto de inflarte de gases? Pudiste haberme dejado una lata al menos ¿no?

- Te quejas más que una zorra.- Refunfuña, revolcándose débilmente entre las mantas enmarañadas.

- "Te quejas más que una zorra."- Remeda, torciendo la boca y con voz nasal.- Ni tus insultos tienen sentido a estas horas.

Aprovecha la conversación y el aparente atarantamiento del pelinegro para sacar lo que le interesa de la bolsa y lanzarlo lo más cerca a la puerta que le es posible. Va hacia la litera y, subiendo los primeros escalones de la escalerita de madera, tantea entre los pies de Sasuke hasta dar con sus pantalones.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué crees? Voy a salir a comprar algo de tomar.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- No sé.

- Fíjate.

- Nah, deja, tot…

- Fíjate.- Reitera, levantando el pesado torso de la cama.

Va a por el control y prende la tv. Sintoniza el canal de noticias. Son las 12:07.

- Voy y vengo, teme. No me pidas que te traiga nada porque no lo haré.- Sentencia, cogiendo su playera y poniéndose las zapatillas a velocidad sónica, sin tan siquiera detenerse a buscar sus medias.

Un par de pasos lo separan de la puerta. Aferra el pomo y se agacha, para atarse los pasadores. Coge el sobre del suelo y lo mete en uno de sus bolsillos. No necesita el inhalador. A aprendido a hacerse una pipa con una botella. Se levanta. Quita el seguro. El click anuncia la vulnerabilidad de la puerta. La brisa de aire del pasillo le refresca la cara.

- Mejor voy contigo.

Y pega los párpados con fastidio. Estaba cerca de poder deshacerse de la mirada vigilante de Sasuke hasta que…

- Alcánzame mi ropa. Está por ahí, cerca al sofá creo.- Indica.- No prendas la… ¡arg!- Se queja, tras quedar momentáneamente cegado por la bombilla.

"Que te duela." Desea, sin poder creer aún lo cerca que estaba de quitarse la angustia opresiva con una sola y eficaz fumada. Ve al otro vestirse. A veces envidiaba lo bien equipado que estaba. A diferencia suya, el pálido pelinegro tenía huesos pesados y una contextura que tendía a ser gruesa. Con poco ejercicio y comida, lograba tener músculos y una espalda más formada que la suya. Si hubiese tenido la misma maciza distribución que él, seguramente se lo habrían pensado dos veces antes de…

- ¿Vamos?

- …

- ¿Dobe?- Chasquea los dedos delante de su cara.- ¿Dobe?

- ¿Eh?- Despierta de sus reflexiones.- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Oh, sí! Vamos.

Sasuke aguarda a que el otro abra la puerta, pero este sigue estático. Dentro de su mente, el rubio se debate un asunto importante. "¿Por qué le dije que sí? Debería de insistirle que se quede. ¡Mierda, Naruto, presta atención!"

- Bueno, cabrón, ¿vamos o no?

Estaba empezando a irritarse. Oportunidad perfecta.

- Gracias, Sasuke. Pero iré yo. Regresa a dormir.- Sugiere, tan amablemente como le es posible. Ocultando la agitación que se remece en su interior.- No te preocupes. Voy y vengo.

- Ah, como quieras.

"Éxito."

- Pero, antes de que te vayas, una vez más, te pregunto ¿con qué pensabas pagar? No haz tomado nada de dinero.

- …- Rebusca en todos los recovecos de su ropa, bruscamente, con los ojos azules muy abiertos.

- No te hagas el idiota. Sé que no tienes plata ahí. Te la gastaste toda donde el marica.

Se acerca hasta él y sondea sus bolsillos. Sus dedos tocan algo de papel. Lo presiona y siente un par de cosas duras, pétreas, deformando la superficie del sobre. Decomisa el sobrecito.

- ¿Todavía quieres ir a tomar algo?

- …- La cólera no lo deja responder.

- Me lo suponía.

Pero qué hijo de puta… hasta el tatuaje en sus nudillos lo confirmaba. Era demasiado perspicaz. Tenía tiempo para espiarlo con un ojo como si fuera su santa madre. Sobre todo los últimos meses desde aquel incidente. Aunque ambos estaban igual de refundidos, se cuidaban el uno al otro. Tenía que agradecérselo. No valía la pena pelear. No con él. Y no por esto. Para que un sátiro como este se preocupase de esa forma, esa mierda que le había comprado a Gaara tenía que ser de verdad una cosa fuerte.

- Quiero ir a comer algo.- Dice, asfixiando su ira.

- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos.

Juntos, como siempre. Bajan en pleno mutismo las angostas escaleras. Un piso, dos, tres… las luces parpadean. La luz del pasillo del primer nivel está apagada. Hace un tiempo que se fundió la bombilla. Ya están acostumbrados a usar una linterna para guiarse durante las noches. Abren la reja y pisan la acera de la calle. Se ve desolada, a excepción de un par de borrachos que festejan su auto-provocada demencia en una esquina. Sasuke mira de soslayo a Naruto. No lo ve incómodo o cohibido. Pero nota el tremendo nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando pasó saliva.

- ¿Ichiraku?

- Claro que sí.- Afirma, con una naciente sonrisa.

Al menos, el Rammen lo animaba. Era su comida favorita. Una suculenta evocación de mejores épocas. Quizá, una forma bastante masoquista de consentirse. Él pelinegro mismo evadía tal evocación por temor a traer a su mente algo que no pudiese olvidar después. Le era más fácil afrontar lo negativo y combatirlo. Era más fácil mirar a lo malo con la frente en alto y desafiarlo. Pero era casi imposible lidiar con lo bueno. Lo bueno solo lograba ablandarlo. Por eso decía que detestaba los dulces. Por temor de que, al comerlos, una parte hermosa de su vida volviese a revivir en sus sentidos y lo disolviese desde adentro.

- ¡Ayuda!

Ambos levantan la cabeza, mirándose extrañados.

- ¿Escuchaste algo?

- Hmp.- Asiente, prestando atención a los alrededores.

Lentamente, el murmullo cesa. Los muchachos, con las manos en los bolsillos, se detienen.

- Es por allá.

Sasuke señala una callecita oscura en sentido opuesto al que van. Se aproximan a paso rápido, curiosos y presos de una corazonada.

- ¡Auxi…!- Su voz se entrecorta por las patadas que recibe.- ¡Ayuda!- Gimotea, antes de ser apaleado con más fuerza.

Su cuerpo es como un muñeco cuyas cuerdas están enredadas por las manos de múltiples titiriteros. Sasuke cuenta las cabezas y encuentra cinco personas: cuatro hombres y un niño pequeño. Uno es gordo, lento. El otro es muy alto. Los otros dos son bajitos. El niño es delgado, con la voz aún aflautada y la bravura de un colibrí.

- Quédate aquí. Si la cosa se pone fea, huye.- Le advierte a su pasmado amigo.

Es raro verlo reaccionar así. O, más bien dicho, no verlo reaccionar en absoluto. El rubio se queda tieso. Es como si se hubiese parado sobre cemento fresco y este acabase de solidificarse. Desea correr junto con Sasuke. Más rápido que Sasuke. Es muy bueno corriendo, podría llegar antes que él y tomar de sorpresa a esa banda de abusivos. Están atacando a un niño. Es solo un niño. Un crío frágil, asustado; siendo atormentado por un grupo de extraños. Un grupo de hombres. Golpeándolo. Lanzándolo contra el suelo y disfrutando ver cómo llora. Un grupo de hombres. Dos hombres. Estrellándole la cabeza contra la pared hasta dejarlo seminconsciente. Dos hombres amarrándole las muñecas. Arrastrándolo de los pies y llevándolo hacia la cama. Apoyándolo sobre esta, alzándolo de los huesos de la cadera. Recostando la espalda sobre él. Abusando de él. Un extraño y un conocido. Agrediéndolo. Violándolo. Dos hombres. Y estos son cuatro hombres, de rostro teñido por la crueldad, que podrían aburrirse de solo golpear al chiquillo y querer hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron a él. Cuatro hombres. Y ese es solo un niño.


End file.
